The Fifth
by RanDomthoughtS9
Summary: Jack, Sandy, and Bunny go to Hogwarts to protect the school and students from Pitch and Voldemort and some other things. Rated T because I'm somewhat paranoid
1. Chapter 1: The Calling

Chapter 1: The Calling

Thunder rumbled overhead and a figure looked up at the black sky as rain pounded against the ground. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, held up his hand and caught some of the drops. He peered at them over the top of his half-moon spectacles and his eyes widened as he saw the drops in his palm. They were all perfect spheres, not combined into a single, larger drop. They stayed separate of one another. The most frightening trait about these unusual drops of water was that they were not clear. These drops were pitch black. Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall, who was standing beside him. She looked back at him.

"He's back."

* * *

North was walking jovially through his workshop. It was the middle of July and everything was running according to schedule. Suddenly, North's happy mood dropped so quickly you could practically hear it shooting down the scale as he caught sight of a yeti next to a stack of wooden airplanes, all painted blue. The yeti was in the midst of painting another.

"I don't like them, paint them green – Christmassy green! – no, red – red of Christmastime! – no…" The yeti began to paint the airplane with fast strokes of red and green, switching when North changed his mind.

"Ugh. Just… ooh! That!" North said, pointing at the airplane. The plane was now crisscrossed with red and green strokes, not a trace of brown wood was anywhere to be seen. The yeti groaned with displeasure and slammed his head on the table as he had to repaint about 50 airplanes.

Finally North was satisfied and he continued to the Globe Room. His swords in his hands, he walked in to greet his visitors. A meeting had been arranged beforehand.

A loud crack sounded and Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared, having Apparated to Santoff Claussen.

"Greetings, North. It has been a long time," Dumbledore greeted North.

"Ah, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. To what may I owe you the pleasure?" North asked.

"North, could you call the others? And your newest addition. He is back. It seems your old rival, as the threat to all children, is working with him," Dumbledore said gravely.

* * *

North sprinted to his Northern Lights control, but didn't make it too quickly because of the several cookies he had consumed.

"I need to work out more," he huffed. When he reached the control, he turned the handle and shoved it in. The Aurora Borealis flared up around the world, summoning the Guardians to the North Pole.

* * *

Jack looked up into the sky as he prepared to shoot off the ground in Belgium. He lifted up in the air a little bit and hovered as he saw green and blue lights flickering in the sky. "The Northern Lights!" he thought as he shot off towards the North Pole.

When Jack arrived, he shot through the window and stopped at what he saw. Before him in the Globe Room were the others and also two people he didn't recognize.

"Ah, 'ere 'e is. Jack, the last to arrive at the Pole. Again," Bunny smirked.

"Oh, shut it Kangaroo," Jack snickered as the pooka's ears straightened from the insult.

"Anyway, this is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress," North introduced the two people. "They have come to… What have you come for, again?" North asked the professors.

"The Dark Lord is back and threatening Hogwarts. Now, Jack Frost, we need you to come to Hogwarts this year and go undercover as a student. While there, you would have the normal duties of a student, but we also need you there to protect the students and watch one in particular – Harry Potter," Dumbledore explained.

"Hold up. You want me? Why me?" Jack asked. If he was being honest, he was completely lost.

"Because you look, well, most… like a human student. You are or you look about our students' ages. And lastly, because of your courageous and skilled part in defeating Pitch last year. We believe, should anything occur at Hogwarts this coming year, you would be able to take care of the problem effectively and protect the students in the process," Dumbledore answered.

"Fine. One, condition, though. He gets to keep staff," North replied.

"That can be arranged. There is a spell that will allow him to keep his staff," Dumbledore stated.

"Hello! I am standing right here. And I am over 300 years old, so yes, I can make my own decisions," Jack said. When everyone in the room looked at him, he continued. "You want me – the Guardian of FUN, for crying out loud – to go to SCHOOL! You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"No, we are not." Professor McGonagall now stepped forward. "Our students are in grave danger, and we are not skilled enough to protect them. You, on the other hand, are qualified for this and it is your job to protect children anyway."

Jack sighed. "Fine. But it's as North said. I get to keep my staff."

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: And… this is my first chapter. Well, yeah. You probably noticed. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Bye till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Two days later, Jack and Tooth went to Diagon Alley to buy his things. Once they were there, Jack couldn't stop looking at everything. What should he go see first!

"Come on, Jack. Let's go get your robes," Tooth said.

"Wait, robe? Like Pitch?" Jack was about to turn and run (or fly) – after all, who wanted to go into a shop with Pitch's clothes in it? But Tooth stopped Jack before he could shoot off like a torpedo and began to explain it to him.

"No, Jack. ROBES. As in the standard uniform for Hogwarts. Don't worry, you only have to wear them during the weekdays, when you have classes." Tooth added on as Jack's eyes widened and his mouth began to open at the word "uniform." His mouth closed and his eyes went back to normal as Tooth whisked him into Madame Malkin's Robe Shop.

The inside of the store smelled of black dye. There were racks all around the room with sets of robes hanging on them, organized by school and size. Jack looked at the ceiling. The typical lights you would see in a classroom decorated the ceiling. When Jack looked back down, he yelped at the sight of an elderly woman's cheery face about an inch from his own.

"Hello! I'm Madame Malkin. Hogwarts, dear?" the woman said quickly.

"Yeah, I –" was all Jack could say before the woman yanked him away and pulled him over to a rack with inhumane speed. She stood him on a stool and whipped out a measuring tape, taking various measurements of Jack's body. Then she zipped back over to the rack, flicking through all of the sets of robes, muttering "Nononononononononononono" as she passed each one. Suddenly Jack heard a muffled "Aha!" as Madame Malkin pulled her head and a stack of clothing out from the rack. She ran back and Jack found the robes being pulled over his head.

"Perfect!" Madame Malkin exclaimed when she was finished. "And so we will get you these and that will be 36 Sickles, please." Tooth handed over the Sickles and Jack found himself being rushed out of the store. He heard a faint "Thanks! Come again!" before the bell jingled and the door was closed. Jack was a little shaken; he wasn't quite sure what happened because everything passed in a blur.

"Ok, let's head to Flourish and Blotts!" Tooth said, completely oblivious to Jack's slightly shocked state. Jack allowed himself to be steered into the store, still a little dazed.

* * *

Jack had gotten all of his supplies except his wand. He had finally recovered from the episode in Madame Malkin's and thought it was a little peculiar the way Madame Malkin had acted. He shrugged it off, focusing on where he was going.

Tooth and Jack reached Ollivander's Wand Shop and Jack opened the door for Tooth. The second the door opened, a bell rang that was so loud and high-pitched that Jack had to fight the urge to let go of the door and clap his hands over his ears. Once his ears stopped ringing, Jack stepped farther into the store. An old man came sliding into view on a ladder.

"Mr. Frost," he intoned. Jack assumed that this man was Mr. Ollivander.

"Professor Dumbledore told me you were coming. And you wish to be able to keep your staff?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Yes, I would," Jack said politely.

"May I see your staff?"

Jack looked at Tooth. When she nodded, Jack reluctantly handed his staff to Mr. Ollivander. The second it left Jack's hands the frost designs disappeared. Jack cringed, the last time this had happened Pitch broke his staff. He then winced as Mr. Ollivander took it and slid back out of view. Tooth saw him making weird faces and laughed quietly.

"Jack, it's fine. He's just getting a wand," Tooth reassured Jack. He managed a tight nod then almost gasped as Mr. Ollivander reappeared holding a wand. Jack's staff was nowhere to be seen.

"You – what – you – "Jack stuttered. "What have you done with my staff!" he practically shouted once he found the right words.

"Calm down," Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "Here." He held the wand out to Jack, and he took it.

"Say 'Engorgio'," Mr. Ollivander prompted.

"Engorgio." Jack said and the wand in his hand was suddenly his staff again.

"And now say 'Reducio'."

"Reducio," Jack said, and his staff shrank back down to a wand. He then said "Engorgio" again. Honestly, he'd rather have his staff now, when he still could.

"So that will be 8 Galleons. Thank you and good luck, Mr. Frost!" Mr. Ollivander waved them out of his shop. Jack wasn't sure he really liked Mr. Ollivander too much.

Finally Tooth and Jack left Diagon Alley and used a snowglobe to head back to the Pole. They didn't notice the shadow that had lingered behind them the whole trip grow as a man stepped out of it.

"Jack Frost heading to Hogwarts. Interesting. This will be more difficult than I thought," Pitch Black said with a small frown. He stepped back into the shadows, carrying the news to his ally.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we need to make extra precautions. Jack Frost is why I was defeated in Burgess last year. He is, as much as it pains me to say it, quite a skilled Guardian," Pitch Black insisted to Voldemort.

"I highly doubt that this Jack Frost is talented enough to defeat _moi_," Voldemort said smugly. Pitch sighed. Sometimes his ally could be so full of himself!

"I'm just saying you could keep an open mind for once," Voldemort said to Pitch. "It is entirely possible that your plan going wrong was just a fluke."

"I guess." Pitch stared at the rippling black water in the pond by his new lair – the stray nightmares had destroyed the last one. He began to think to himself – "Anyway, they were almost beaten by me. That Frost is a weakling. He has no other powers and now that I'm stronger, there is no way they will ever be able to defeat me again."

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: Me: What? Pitch, what is wrong with you! That's really… rude.**

**Pitch: What? It was true! Or at least it was to me. And Voldemort. And you should know by now that I'm a mean person.**

**Me: Oh, you're right. I do know it. You are a mean person. So you should know you deserve this! *whacks Pitch over the head with a waffle iron***

**Pitch: OW! Why, you little….**

**Me: WOAH! Language, Pitch. Just because you are a mean person doesn't mean you can use words like that.**

**So, that's my second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back at the Pole

Chapter 3: Back at the Pole

Jack and Tooth had just arrived back at the North Pole when Jack was attacked by some of Bunny's unpainted eggs, jumping up around his feet.

"Well, then Kangaroo. Are you finally asking me to paint your eggs?" Jack smirked.

"Shove off, ya bloody show pony!" Bunny hopped up to Jack. "Now I can stay with you and annoy you to death!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jack asked. "I am going to school, if you didn't notice." He said the "school" part with a little groan.

"I know! And Sandy and I are going with you!" Bunny shoved Jack's head down and ruffled his hair.

"Really? You're going to school like that?" Jack got his head free and then burst out laughing. He rolled onto the floor and looked like he was about to explode!

"No, ya gumby! I got a special potion and so Sandy and I are goin' to Hogwarts with ya!" Bunny scowled. Finally Jack got off the floor, completely straight-faced.

"So it's the other way around," Jack said. Bunny looked confused. In answer, Jack continued. "Now I can stay with you and annoy YOU to death." Now Bunny just looked grumpy.

The two Guardians were interrupted by North coming up with Sandy.

"Bunny! Your supplies for school are here!" North exclaimed. When Bunny turned, he was greeted by a stack of books, a pile of robes, and a wand on top being dumped into his arms. Sandy was already holding his school supplies.

"What? You have got to be kidding me. You guys get to just get your stuff delivered here while I had to go tromping around Diagon Alley all day? Not fair!" Jack pouted, crossing his arms. Not that he didn't enjoy Diagon Alley, it was just that now his feet kind of hurt.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I've received word of what years you will be in," North said excitedly. He immediately had Bunny, Sandy, and Jack's attention. "You, Sandy, will be in the seventh year. Bunny, you will be in the sixth year. And you, Jack, will be in the fifth year, along with Harry." Each of the three looked at eachother in anticipation for the coming year. "You will be using a snow globe to arrive at the train station tomorrow. You will leave here at 10:30 in the morning, the train leaves at 11:00. Here are your tickets. To get onto the platform, walk straight at the wall between 9 and 10 and go through. If anyone asks, all three of you are adopted, so you are technically brothers and you were homeschooled until now. Got it? Good. Have fun and good luck!" And just like that, North was gone, leaving Sandy, Bunny, and Jack to stand and stare after him.

"There is no way he can move that fast with all the cookies he eats," Bunny said. Jack snickered and Sandy smiled.

"I heard that!" North yelled, but it was from a distance.

* * *

The next morning Jack was woken by Bunny sliding his arms under Jack's body and flipping him off the bed. Unfortunately, his plan backfired because Jack just used the wind and landed on his feet.

"Ah, crikey," Bunny said under his breath, then said cheerfully to Jack, "Ok Frostbite! Time to go!"

"No way. It's only –" Jack looked at the clock "– 9:15! I can sleep for another hour!" He jumped back onto his bed and began to go back to sleep.

"Ah, come on, Frostbite. Ya know ya don't need ta sleep," Bunny shot back, trying to get him out of bed.

* * *

An hour later, Bunny sat tiredly on the ice chair in Jack's room. He had been trying to get Jack up for the last hour. He was so exhausted that even now, when it was time for Jack to get up, Bunny couldn't muster enough energy to wake him up. Suddenly, Jack's eyes opened up. All heck broke loose.

"COME ON, COTTONTAIL! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack jumped out of bed, grabbed his staff, and shot out the door. Bunny groaned, not wanting to go after him. He got up tiredly and walked slowly. His energy suddenly came right back as he heard Jack laughing, a yeti yelling, and finally, a huge clatter as what must have been toys fell down all around the workshop. Bunny grumbled, knowing it would be a good idea to get Jack before he did any more damage. He hopped after Jack, in no hurry until he remembered that they were supposed to leave in ten minutes.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jack was literally flying circles around Bunny. As Jack shot past the doorway, Bunny saw North come in. He straightened with hope that North was coming to save him, but the man immediately turned and walked out of the room the second he saw the disaster inside. Bunny's shoulders slumped with exhaustion and disappointment. He felt so hopeless that he didn't even move when North came back in, Sandy following him. The little man's eyes widened when he saw the room and he nodded in understanding when he realized what North needed him to do. Quickly Sandy formed a ball of dreamsand in his hand and threw it at Jack with impeccable aim.

Bunny glanced up as he heard a thump. He saw Jack on the ground, his lips curled up in a contented smile, with a golden sand dolphin swimming above his head. Behind him was Sandy with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Ah, Sandy, thanks so much. Yer a lifesaver, ya are," Bunny said gratefully. Sandy blinked and smiled at Bunny.

North's yell distracted them. It was 10:29! Bunny and Sandy raced to join him, Sandy carrying Jack who probably wouldn't wake up until they were on the train.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: Fluff! Some action next chapter. Please review! By the way, I realize that North does not actually have an accent the way I wrote it. That is because I tried it and… well, it… uh… I may have kinda sorta messed it up… like BIG TIME. Sooooo yeah. North is without a Russian accent! Or… any kind of accent, actually. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: On the Train

Chapter 4: On the Train

After they said goodbye to North and Tooth, Bunny, shivering with horror as he did so, pulled out a snow globe and whispered "King's Cross Station" into the sphere and then threw it. The portal opened up and after one last wave to jolly North and emotional Tooth, Sandy (carrying Jack and gulping his potion) and Bunny (trying to chug his potion and hold ALL of their school supplies at the same time) ran through the portal.

Bunny and Sandy were almost bowled over on the other side as they emerged into a tightly packed train station. Luckily their potions had taken effect just before they arrived, and Bunny was now a 5'6 Australian with tanned skin and dark hair. He didn't look out of place at all anymore. Sandy's potion hadn't changed him all that much. Now he had slightly less wild hair that was still golden and he was about 5'3. Sandy glanced once at Bunny and smiled. Bunny grinned back, then realized that they should probably get to the train.

Once they made their way to the wall between platforms 9 and 10, they made sure no one was watching and then sprinted through the barrier. On Platform 9 ¾ was a scarlet train labelled "Hogwarts Express." Children were loading their things onto the train and yelling last goodbyes to their parents. Bunny stared around in wonder until he realized that North must be laughing his head off right now.

"Come on, Sandy. Let's go before all the compartments are taken," Bunny said. Sandy silently agreed and the two (with one carrying Jack) climbed onto the train. Bunny dumped their stuff in the storage area and they all went to find a compartment.

They found an empty compartment down at the end of the train. Everywhere else was full, so Bunny slid open the door and Sandy walked in, Bunny following. Sandy laid Jack on one of the seats and sat next to him. Bunny sat across from the two. Bunny and Sandy just talked (or used sand images), passing time until they got to Hogwarts.

But they were hardly out of the train station when a large group of people knocked on the glass door.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," a girl with bushy brown hair asked. Sandy shook his head no in response and the girl smiled, muttering "Thanks," as she entered. Behind her came a boy with black hair, a boy with flaming red hair, a girl with curly red hair, a boy with brown hair, a girl with red hair in braids, and another girl, with incredibly long golden hair.

The brown-haired girl introduced herself as Hermione, the second boy who came in as Harry, the third as Ron. The curly-haired redhead introduced herself as Merida, the last boy as Hiccup, the redhead with her hair in braids as Anna, and the golden-haired girl as Rapunzel. Bunny introduced himself as Aster Bunnymund St. North, Sandy as Sanderson Mansnoozie St. North, and Jack as Jack Frost St. North… "like the legend, only not the legend," Bunny said with a smirk, then told the others just to call him Bunny and Sandy – well, Sandy. The group sat, conversing quietly about the coming year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly Sandy heard a whimper come from Jack. He looked over in confusion, as did everyone else. Jack was curling up in a fetal position, moving his arms closer to his body. But the first thing that caught Sandy and Bunny's eye was the sand. It had previously glowed the soft golden color of Sandy's dreamsand and made the shape of a dolphin splashing above Jack's head, but now it showed a great white shark snapping its jaws right next to a figure Bunny quickly realized was Jack. The other frightening part of Jack's dream (now nightmare) was that instead of gold, the sand was black. Jack was having a nightmare.

"Crap," Bunny said, loud enough for everyone in the compartment to hear him. Sandy didn't slap him like he normally would; he was too horrified to do anything. The voice of the red-haired boy, Ron, brought Sandy and Bunny back down to earth.

"Um… why the heck is there black sand over his head? Wicked. Wasn't it like, yellow before?" Ron asked. Bunny exchanged a glance with Sandy. The others were beginning to notice something was going on. Bunny had to get Jack and Sandy out so that Sandy could get rid of the nightmare without the other seven people suspecting anything. Bunny jumped up and picked up Jack, sprinting out of the compartment. Sandy followed. At the end of the hall was a doorway leading to an area that looked sort of like a normal train, but the aisle in the middle was much wider. Bunny laid Jack on the floor gently and moved away for Sandy to work. Sandy moved closer to Jack and put his hand on the nightmare's side. There was a flash of light, then when Bunny opened his eyes, the nightmare was still there and black sand was crawling up Sandy's arm! It was moving at an unnatural pace, curving around him. Bunny yelled in horror and reached out to Sandy, but a tendril of black sand shot out and hit him, sending Bunny across the aisle to lay on his side, gasping for breath. He stared back at Sandy, his eyes widening when he saw how close to being killed (again) the little man was. With a tremendous effort, the dream weaver raised his arms and managed to transform the black sand surrounding his body to golden sand. Bunny managed to get up and ran over to Sandy, pulling the golden man to him in a tight hug.

"Sandy! I thought I lost ya!" Bunny shook Sandy fiercely. "But… hold on… if the sand almost beat ya… what's it doing to Jack?" Bunny asked, afraid of the answer. Bunny and Sandy turned to look at Jack.

* * *

Pitch straightened when he felt two stabs of energy as he felt the two oldest Guardians', Sandy's and Bunny's, fear for the youngest Guardian. He chuckled.

"A few more situations like this, and the Sandman may possibly be obliterated."

* * *

The sand began covering Jack's body, forming an impenetrable barrier. Jack began to convulse and Sandy knew that he had to do something fast or it would be the end of fun, the end of joy, the end of their youngest Guardian and friend. In a last ditch-effort, Sandy, with golden sand swirling around his palm, brought his hand down and slammed it into the black sand covering Jack's body. The young Guardian's back lifted with fear and pain in his sleep as the two forces collided, but Sandy kept his hand pressed to Jack's back as he transformed the black sand to golden sand. He knew that if he failed, there was practically no chance that Jack would survive. The black sand fought back, but Sandy managed to overpower it and turned it into his own sand.

Jack woke to find himself on the floor of the Hogwarts Express with Sandy's hand on his back. He remembered generally what happened since he got the nightmare, but he could only guess at what really happened because he was asleep and could only hear things distantly.

"W-What happened?" Jack stammered from the floor. He turned over to see Bunny looking at him with immense relief and Sandy smiling warmly at him. Bunny began to explain.

* * *

Approximately five minutes later, Bunny finished his explaining.

"Wow, Kangaroo, that's quite an explanation," Jack smirked, then practically lunged at Sandy, wrapping his arms around his friend. Sandy smiled and hugged Jack back.

"Thanks, Sandy," Jack said into Sandy's robe. Sandy ruffled Jack's hair, then looked at Bunny over Jack's head and signed, "Pitch is a butthole." Bunny chuckled.

"Ya know, Sandy, I think that's the worst word I've ever seen ya use." Bunny looked at Jack then looked meaningfully back at Sandy, the two of them sharing a silent and image-less conversation. The two of them know they would have to watch Jack more and more closely to make sure nothing happened. Since Jack was fun, essentially, fear would affect him most of all.

* * *

Rapunzel, unnoticed, had snuck out of the compartment. She had seen the whole thing and was left with confusion at the end. What happened to Jack? What happened to Sandy? How could Sandy stop whatever was happening to Jack? After the whole episode was over, she slipped back into the compartment unnoticed, left to ponder on what she just saw.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: Ok, so I did forget to mention: Bunny is now an Animagus, so he can turn back to his normal form of a bunny. Well, a giant bunny. A giant bunny with boomerangs. A giant bunny with boomerangs that can… ok, you get the picture. Anyway, so Rapunzel saw everything. Will she find out their secret? Tell the others what she saw? Find out their secret then tell the others? Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting

**A/N: Hey, so I just wanted to say a few things before we start the chapter. So, number one. I sincerely apologize that I am not able to respond to reviews directly. That does not, however, mean that I do not read them! I do read them and I will answer questions and such in a section that will be near or at the top of the page. So, please keep reviewing and telling me what you think, or if you have questions or suggestions and they will get answered here. And number two. Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I really enjoyed reading them! Number three. You know the section I was talking about where I said I would respond to reviews? Yeah… I don't actually know what to call it. So if you have suggestions, please tell me so that I don't have to call it "Section" forever! That is what I will be calling it for now. Also, let me know if I made any mistakes. Any at all. Thanks!**

**Section: Thank you for giving your input about the story to all who did! To post 4 chapters in 1 hour, I was writing a lot during school (while I had free time) and so I just typed it up and posted it as soon as I could. So thank you for reviewing and telling me what you thought and I loved reading the reviews, some of which were pretty funny and made me laugh for like 5 minutes.**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Sorting

They reached the stop at Hogwarts about 7 hours later. It was dark out when Jack stepped out of the train, wearing his robes over his normal blue hoodie and brown pants. If he was to say something about them, it wouldn't be "They're so comfortable!"

Jack, Sandy, and Bunny followed the others, unsure of where to go.

"Well, I guess you come in the carriages with us. You aren't first years, so you won't be taking the boats," Hiccup reasoned.

The ten barely managed to squash into a carriage. It was pulled by a dark, skeletal horse-thing that for some reason only Jack, Sandy, Bunny, Merida, and Harry could see. The carriage started off to Hogwarts.

* * *

When they reached Hogwarts, the group split and went in different directions – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna went to the Great Hall to sit together at the Gryffindor table, and Jack, Bunny and Sandy to wait with the first-years to be Sorted (just outside the Great Hall to wait for Professor McGonagall).

Finally Professor McGonagall opened the doors and began addressing the students.

"Now, when I open these doors, you will go straight up the center aisle." With that, she was gone.

The first years began to mutter nervously among themselves. Was that it? What did they have to do to be Sorted? Jack tapped one on the shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" When the first year nodded shakily, Jack continued. "I am too. I just remember that wherever they put me, they put me there for a reason." The first year nodded more steadily and his face broke out into a smile as what Jack said made sense.

Bunny nudged Sandy and the two turned to watch the exchange between Jack and the first year, who introduced himself as Nigel.

"Doin' 'is job all the time. Frostbite really fits the role well, eh, Sandy?" Bunny asked Sandy, who looked up at him and nodded agreeably.

Professor McGonagall came back out, saying "We are ready for you now," then opened the doors of the Great Hall and lead the way in. As the procession walked up the aisle, "ooh!"s and "ahh!"s could be heard as the students saw the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the night sky. The three "St. Norths" looked up, marveled briefly at the sight, then looked back down as they had seen more wonderful things at North's workshop.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head-" Professor McGonagall held up a hat that looked old and worn "-and you will be Sorted into your Houses." The students began to look slightly more relieved since now they knew what to do. The Sorting Hat then began to sing a song which went on for a couple minutes, which Jack didn't pay much attention to but the students already sitting at the tables leaned forward and whispered among themselves.

"Abbott, Anthony!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" And so the Sorting began. All the first years were Sorted first. On and on it went. About five minutes of this went by until Sandy turned his head to see Jack hopping lightly from foot to foot in anticipation and seemingly unconsciously making motions with his hands like he was twirling his staff in his hands, but his staff was currently in wand form, so his hands were making these movements through empty air. Sandy patted Bunny's leg and, when the latter looked down, pointed at Jack. Bunny looked over and grinned. He went and poked Jack in the arm. Jack jumped about four feet in the air as he turned to face Bunny. Bunny just smirked.

"Kangaroo," Jack mouthed at Bunny. Bunny's mouth opened he made a move towards Jack, but suddenly Sandy was there, pushing the two away from eachother before they could do anything serious. They calmed down and just stood quietly, but Sandy noticed the occasional glare from one at the other (Bunny).

At last, it was their turn to be Sorted.

"Bunnymund, Aster!" Bunny walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall stepped forward and put the hat on his head. It took about a minute, then the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The House applauded loudly as Bunny yanked off the hat and went to go sit at the table. Bunny sat down next to Hiccup and looked back to the front of the Hall for the next person.

"Frost, Jack!" Jack looked at Sandy nervously, then walked forward at his encouraging nod. He sat on the stool and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head. Jack jumped a little as a small voice sounded in his ear.

"Jack Frost. The spirit of winter, Guardian of Fun, Prince of Mischief, at Hogwarts. Well, you have a smart mind, unlike what others might think. However, reading is obviously not your favorite hobby, so not Ravenclaw. You are loyal, but you don't like to work particularly hard, so not Hufflepuff. Not many people can be as brave as one would need to be to die to save their sister and you are brave, so maybe Gryffindor. You were nearly influenced by a dark spirit last year and you have a thirst to prove yourself, so perhaps Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin." Jack whispered to the hat. He had heard things about Slytherin from Harry, who seemed to have a grudge against "Draco Malfoy" or something like that. He definitely didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin? You would do well in that House. No? Then you had better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word to the hall, which hurt Jack's ears almost as much as Ollivander's shop's doorbell. He stood up shakily and, with a relieved look at Bunny, practically ran to the Gryffindor table to sit next to him.

"Mansnoozie, Sanderson!" Jack looked back up to the front in time to see Sandy sit down on the stool. The hat was put on his head, but almost immediately it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" Sandy looked at Bunny and Jack but walked bravely to the Hufflepuff table that was applauding loudly. Bunny and Jack exchanged glances. This could be a problem.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: Pitch: *evil laugh* And the Guardians are split up.**

**Me: Uhhhh, you didn't make that happen. So why are you so happy about it?**

**Pitch: The Guardians are split up.**

**Me: Yeah, I heard that the first time. You make no sense at all. I have to bash some sense into you somehow! *evil grin* And I know just how to do it. *holds up a frying pan***

**Pitch: You're going to make me some scrambled eggs?**

**Me: Let's watch you scramble when this happens! *lifts up the frying pan, tries to hit Pitch on the head with it***

**Pitch: *dodges* NOOOOO! What is it with you and hitting me on the head with things?**

**Me: I don't know, just seems to work. *chases Pitch, trying to whack him with the frying pan***

**Pitch: And we… will see… you next time on… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *dodges again***

**Me: I didn't know that was an actual thing.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. I got the "7 hours later" thing from how they leave at 11:00 in the morning, then when Harry gets out of the train it's nighttime. So that's where that came from. Please review! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Night

**Section: Thank you to those who reviewed! I haven't thought of a good name for this thing called "Section", so for now it will be called "Section". On with the chapter!**

* * *

Previously: _Sandy looked at Bunny and Jack but walked bravely to the Hufflepuff table that was applauding loudly. Bunny and Jack exchanged glances. This could be a problem._

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Night

Jack and Bunny turned back to the table and pretended to enjoy their dinner, although really they were thinking about how they would manage to work together since Sandy was in a different House than them. It would be a lot harder to talk about what each of them had found out.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jack was startled out of his thoughts as Anna asked him if he was okay. The rest of the group turned to look at him.

"Uhhh, yeah. I'm fine," he responded. He bent down to scoop a spoonful of cold peas into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Anna looking at him, then going back to her food and Bunny, who glanced at him a little longer than necessary, no doubt thinking the same things Jack was.

Finally, they got through dinner. Sandy got up quickly and headed over to Bunny and Jack, who met him in the middle of the aisle.

"How do we do this now?" Jack whispered. Sandy shrugged, looking a little worried.

"Well, I guess we'll just have ta make it work. Ya know, meet up in the halls an' do a quick report or somethin'," Bunny said. The others agreed, then Bunny and Jack said goodbye to Sandy and the three went to join their respective Houses as they left to go to their common rooms.

* * *

Ron and Hermione led the rest of the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor dormitories and common room. Bunny and Jack walked together near the back of the group with Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna. They approached a portrait of a very fat lady "-she's called the Fat Lady," Hiccup told them, and Hermione said "_Mimbulus mimbletonia"_ to the portrait. It said "Precisely," and swung open to reveal an opening in the wall. Jack climbed through it to find the Gryffindor common room. On one wall there was a roaring fire with squashy armchairs by it and a couch facing it. Dispersed through the rest of the room were more armchairs, desks, and a couple more couches.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. You will find the dormitories both upstairs and down, girls on the left and boys on your right." Hermione told the first years. Bunny and Jack said good night to eachother then headed to their respective dormitories.

Jack walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He opened the door to find Hiccup, Harry, Ron, and Neville already there and getting ready for bed. Jack didn't need to get ready; he preferred to sleep in what he normally wore. They all got in bed and soon Jack could hear Ron snoring and Harry's steady breathing. The others were all asleep.

Jack hopped silently out of bed, grabbed his staff, and opened the window. He grimaced at the chill that came rushing into the room. It didn't bother him, but the sudden drop in temperature might make one of the others wake up. However, if he wanted to get out tonight, it couldn't be helped. Jack climbed up onto the windowsill and stood up on it, balancing on the thin frame. He leaned backwards and let himself fall out the window, flipping head over heels as he fell. Jack then used the wind and flew right back up, clearing the top of the tallest tower in the castle. Jack whooped as he flew through the air; he missed it already. He stopped suddenly as he got a glimpse of a black strand of sand. Knowing that it had to be nightmare sand, Jack flew as fast as he could, following the strand. He stopped short as he saw, at the end of the trail, a child curling in on herself and whimpering. There was a cloud of black sand above her head, depicting a mummy wrapped in bloody bandages with its arms out in front of it, walking slowly towards a figure that was evidently the girl. Jack looked around at his surroundings, realizing that this must be the Slytherin tower. He pulled himself away from the dorm window and flew off to find Sandy.

Jack found his friend rushing on his cloud of dreamsand towards the tower.

"Nightmare. Slytherin tower," Jack said, gasping for breath. Sandy nodded briefly and kept going, altering his course slightly to make his way to the right tower. Jack gathered his strength and dashed after Sandy.

Sandy reached the tower and stopped at the locked window. Jack arrived a minute later and saw that the window was locked. He simply touched it with his staff and it froze over. He then punched the window, sending pieces of glass flying into the dorm to shatter on the floor. The two got inside the dorm and Sandy's eyes widened as he realized that the girl was showing the same symptoms that Jack was when he got the nightmare on the train. Gathering his strength, Sandy smashed his hand onto the side of the mummy. A flash of gold light was seen throughout the room and Jack worried that the other students in the room would wake up, but they all stayed asleep. Then he saw Sandy's sand covering the black, overwhelming the nightmare sand. With another flash of light, however, the golden sand reversed itself, making way for the black nightmare sand to return. Now it was time for Jack's eyes to widen in horror. Sandy just sighed, this was only the second time and it was already getting old. He gathered all of his strength and did the same thing to the nightmare as he did to Jack when he got one: with dreamsand swirling around his palm, he slammed it into the mummy's head. The nightmare sand disappeared and the child smiled, her nightmare having turned into a good dream. Sandy breathed heavily and he and Jack exited the dorm through the window.

"Well. That was an… interesting experience," Jack said, flying next to Sandy who was on his dreamsand cloud. Sandy finally got his breath back and nodded heavily.

"See you tomorrow at breakfast." Jack said good night to Sandy. The latter waved and the two parted, Jack going back to his dorm and Sandy going to finish giving dreams to the other students. The girls in that Slytherin dorm would have to step carefully the next morning – they would wake up to a shattered window.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: And Pitch strikes again! Tell me what you guys think about the story so far. I kinda feel sorry for the Slytherin girls. They'd probably be really cold the next day. They also might have to go to the Great Hall with cut feet from the glass Jack and Sandy left on the floor… meh. They might deserve it later. Please review and until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Day of Class

**Section: Thanks for the reviews! I see how the staff/wand transformation thing was like transfiguration, but as far as I know, there isn't really a spell for something like that or if there is one it isn't mentioned. So… yeah. No, there won't be any pairings. I know a lot of people ship like Jackunzel and such, but really, I don't ship anyone, so there won't be any pairings. Thank you again and here's the chapter!**

Chapter 7: The First Day of Class

Jack opened his eyes to see the others out of bed and getting ready for the coming day. Jack hadn't been able to sleep after the night's events; he had been too afraid that something would happen.

Jack jumped out of bed and changed into the Hogwarts uniform, shrugging on the stifling robes. He sighed and headed out into the common room and walked up sneakily behind Bunny, who was walking to the Great Hall. Jack whacked Bunny over the back of the head and flat-tired him at the same time. Bunny was so tense that even though he clearly felt it (Jack could tell by the way his left leg shot out and kicked him in the shin) his head barely moved forward when it was hit. Bunny just glared at Jack and the two walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"See anything?" Bunny asked in a low voice once they were out of the portrait hole.

"Sandy and I had a little problem. Nightmare in the Slytherin tower. Really, I think we should have left it alone. I mean, it's Slytherin. A big group of…" Jack went on to describe the House in several choice words.

"Jack, you know you couldn't have. Good or bad, naughty or nice," Bunny said.

"I know, I know, but still." The two continued to talk as they made their way to breakfast.

* * *

"Schedules," was all Hiccup said as he passed out their schedules. Jack looked at his. It had History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, then double Defense Against the Dark Arts all in one day!

"What the heck? Did I even sign up for these?" Jack said incredulously.

"No, actually, North did," Bunny said, looking over Jack's shoulder to look at his schedule. He grimaced. "Ugh, those all look horrible."

"Tell me about it. What makes North think that these will be useful?" Jack said.

"I have no idea, but boy, am I sorry for ya. Look at my schedule." Jack did as Bunny said and his mouth fell open in shock as he saw that Bunny had double Charms, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and double Transfiguration today.

"Really? You get all the good classes and I get stuck with the ones that sound like the only good they'll do me is get me an extra day of sleep? I bet that Defense Against the Dark Arts is just a class where you read a lame book that tells you how to knock out a snail."

* * *

Jack was right about at least one class. History of Magic was spent with his textbook being used as a pillow. Hermione was the only one in the class actually taking notes. Everyone else was sleeping, trying to stay awake, or staring out the window. Jack was actually quite a smart person, which not many people gave him credit for, but Professor Binns was downright boring. Even Hiccup, who was almost like Hermione in that he did his homework, studied, usually took notes, and had the library as one of his favorite places, would have been snoring if he did. He was that deep in sleep.

* * *

Merida yawned one more time on their way to Potions. Jack smirked when he saw this. He had already done his yawning while giving in to sleep during Binns' droning. He stopped smirking quickly when they walked in the door to the classroom in the dungeons. It was cold down there, but not Jack's kind of cold. This cold felt tangible, slimy. And Jack didn't like it. He and the others found seats at the very back of the room. The other students filed in silently, taking their seats while not talking as they were waiting for the teacher. Jack wondered why this was. A couple of seconds later he found out why.

Snape strode through the door at the back of the room, so quickly it looked to Jack like he was fast-walking. He found this quite funny, as several of the people he had seen fast-walking fell over their own feet or were looking over their shoulders, turned back around, and almost walked into poles. He almost laughed out loud at that but figured this was the kind of person who would give you detention if you did one thing wrong. He kept his mouth shut. Snape began taking roll. When he got to Jack's name, he stopped.

"Frost, Jack." Jack raised his hand.

"Our new student." Snape paused for effect and the whole class turned to stare at Jack. Snape finally continued taking roll, but some students kept staring and muttering almost silently among themselves.

"Frost, what are the ingredients of the wit-sharpening potion?" Snape asked once he had finished.

"Um, ground scarab beetle, cut ginger root, and armadillo bile," Jack answered. "Sir," he added as an afterthought. He knew this because North had made him study all his books before leaving.

"And what is the purpose of a pepperup potion?" Snape asked, clearly dissatisfied by his answer, though it was obviously correct.

"To cure a cold," Jack answered. Snape didn't respond and began the lesson.

* * *

"Wow, mate. Can't believe ya actually knew all those answers," Bunny said at lunch. Jack punched him in the gut and kept eating.

"It's all North's fault. He made me study the books before we left," Jack said sarcastically. "What did you think, Kangaroo? I'm not a stupid person. Although, if North hadn't made me read them I wouldn't have read them myself," he added.

"So? I'm impressed that ya remembered everything. Ya know, normally it's like –"Bunny knocked on the top of Jack's head "– anybody home?"

"Ha-ha. Whatever."

* * *

Divination was almost the same as History of Magic, except that no one seemed to be sleeping. Professor Trelawney just predicted Harry's death in a zillion different ways. That would have made Jack nervous, but Harry brushed it off saying that she did this every year and he was obviously still alive. So they all headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. During the passing period, Jack met Sandy and they basically just communicated to eachother what they had seen, which was nothing in both cases.

* * *

In class while waiting for the professor, Padma launched a paper bird. It flew around the classroom until Professor Umbridge set it on fire and it floated down to land on Padma's desk.

"Good afternoon, children." Her sickly sweet voice set Jack on edge and he didn't reply when the rest of the class replied.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The next 15 minutes went by so fast Jack hardly realized what was going on. He came to his senses in time to hear Harry say "It is NOT a lie, I saw him, I fought him!"

"DETENTION, Mr. Potter," Umbridge practically shouted at the top of her girlish voice. Jack knew immediately what was going on; Dumbledore had written a letter telling them what happened so that no one would get suspicious. He stuck his hand in the air.

"Mr. Frost," Umbridge said, taking heaving breaths to calm herself down.

"Really, I don't think Harry is lying. Why would he lie about someone who tried to kill him and did kill one of his friends coming back? No one else was in that maze either. You could say that he was lying because no one else saw it and so there's no proof that it happened the way he says it. But then on the other hand, no one else saw it so there's no proof that it _didn't_ happen the way that he says it did. So honestly, I just think we should keep open minds and consider the possibility that Harry is telling the truth." Jack looked at Harry, who mouthed "Thank you" at him. Jack nodded in response and looked back at Umbridge. She looked like she was about to explode, with a face as red as a tomato and hands that were (somehow) even more pink than her clothing. She managed to calm down and assigned the reading for the rest of the class, ignoring Hermione's waving hand.

* * *

"So, how was the rest of yer day?" Bunny said mockingly. "Should I prepare to be blown away by the fact that you answered more questions?" Jack punched him in the gut for the second time that day. Sandy looked over and grinned, signing (in sign language) "Wow. You're really getting beat up today, aren't you?" to Bunny, who glared back.

"Nah. Umbridge said Harry was a liar, I said he wasn't," Jack replied.

"Wow, you didn't even get detention. Now I'm doubly impressed," Bunny smirked. Jack just rolled his eyes and kept eating dinner.

When the Houses were leaving the Great Hall the three Guardians met and exchanged what they found. Tonight, it was nothing. So the three went their separate ways until tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: And that is the first day! Please review and tell me what you thought. For those who don't know, the flat-tire reference is not about the beer called Flat Tire. A flat-tire is when you kick someone on the bottom of their foot while they're walking to trip them. I just love doing those… Next update will probably be on August 15. Hopefully it will be earlier, but I don't think I'll be able to update sooner. If I'm late for that, I'll do an extra chapter for you guys. Also, I will be doing a PJO/HP Xover. Once it is up, I will try to post new chapters for both stories on the same day, but if I can't, the one that gets more reviews on the most recent chapter will be the one that I update.**


End file.
